Live, Laugh, Love
by GryffindorGrl97
Summary: Sequel to Hayley Capello  Live: Living. Laugh: an enjoyable sound. Love: A feeling one gets in life. The battle is over and Hayley Capello is onto living her life. And after nearly dying she's going to live life to the fullest. To Live. To Laugh. To Love
1. Another Chance At Life

This was it. My second chance at life. For awhile people thought me dead. But thanks to my amazing sister, Clara, I'm still here. The Great Hall was full of people talking and laughing. How the sound filled my ears and made me smile.

How I longed to walk around and talk to my friends! The war was over and I couldn't even move my own arm. I was so tired from the night's events that I began dozing off.

I could still hear the voices around me as I began to fall asleep.

"George, Madame Pomphrey thinks it best that Hayley's taken to St. Mungo's." I heard my sister say. After hearing this I was picked up and could tell I was being apparated to the place that was so recently mentioned.

I was admitted to the hospital and taken to a room where I would soon stay for a while. I was placed upon a very comfortable bed. All I heard was silence. It didn't last long however. I could tell people were piling into the room to see a near death survivor of the battle. I opened my eyes slowly.

The entire Weasley family, Hermione, Clara and Harry were there. All of them with scars and bruises clearly visible. I smiled at the group. Then I laughed. It hurt for as I was so weak from torture. But the sound. The sound made me so happy.

"What's so funny?" The voice, so calming, a voice I never thought I would hear again, came from beside me. I turned my head slowly and saw the brown eyes of the one I love. George. I smiled again. Something he never ceased to make me do.

When I spoke to answer his question my voice was small and raspy. "I'm alive. I'm laughing at the fact that I can be here with all of you and that I've got a second chance at life. Plus, the sound, I love it!" The room once again filled with laughter.

My Healer entered the room and asked that all but immediate family leave the room. They obeyed and only Clara was left behind. I was put in hospital clothes and then the others were let back in.

George once again took his spot next to me while the others stood at the foot of my bed. Fred stood next to his brother.

"I wanted to thank you again for saving me Hay. I owe you. Big time."

"Don't worry about it. Your my friend, I couldn't let it happen."  
><em><br>To Live. To Laugh. To Love._


	2. I'll Never Be Able To Walk

It's been two weeks after my admittance to St. Mungo's and I'm still here. I haven't left this room beside to use the bathroom. My two weeks of confinement haven't left me alone however. George was always by my side. From the second I woke up in the morning till I fell asleep at night.

I was thrilled when my Healer came into the room and told me that today I would begin rehabilitation. I would be allowed to walk!

I was given my daily medicine. A simple strengthening potion. A strong one. After taking that I was taken to an empty room. George helped me stand up from the wheelchair and I took a few steps. Each step hurt. Although I had will and determination by my side. I needed to get out of here. I needed to walk again!

Half an hour later I was taken back to my hospital room.

"I'll never be able to walk." I said as I was helped back into the hospital bed.

"Don't say that, Love. You will be able to. It-It'll just take some time. Trust me."

"I hope. I don't want to stay here for much longer."

"Is she awake?" I heard my sister's voice dome from the doorway. She walked up to the side of my bed. "I have a surprise for you, sis." She ran out of the room.

"Come on!" She entered the room with the person I least expected to see trailing behind her. Mom!

"Mom! What are you doing here?" I asked as she hugged me.

"Clara told me everything. I can't believe you're in this condition."

"Well I guess there's a price to pay when you try to save to friends lives. Which by the way neither of those friends are dead." She walked around to my left side where she noticed my bandaged arm.

"What happened?"

"Let's just put it this way. War is not fun." Silence filled the room.

Clara finally broke that awful silence. "Oh I almost forgot, George, Fred's wanted to talk to you."

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back, Love." With that he left.

"How long have you been here?" my mom asked.

"Two weeks. I want to get out of here. But I can't until I can walk on my own again." I groaned as I thought of being stuck here for months, possibly even years.

My mom and Clara stayed for awhile and George came back an hour after he left. He said Fred wanted to talk to him about reopening the shop.  
><em><br>To Live. To Laugh. To Love__._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sorry it took so long to to update. My wrist has been bothering me and is in a temporary cast. I only have 1 hand to type w/. Hope you like it though. :D_**


	3. Gaining Strengh Slowly but Surely

Two more weeks have passed since I've come from the battle and I could now freely move my arms. I hoped to be out of here to see Clara go back to Hogwarts for her last year.

Walking was still hard. But it was slowly becoming easier and improving every day. George was with me all the time. Today he was a little late.

"Sorry I'm late. But I have this for you..." He gave me a rose.

"It's lovely. Thank you. And being a little late is no problem. You are here all the time."

"I'm here all the time because I care about and love you." He kissed me.

"I love you too." I placed the rose on the table beside me.

After I ate breakfast I went to continue my rehabilitation. When that was done I was taken back to room and it was time for lunch. I picked up one if my fries and was about to eat it when George snatched it out of my hand and ate it.

"Git!" I laughed.

He swallowed. "Ahh but you love this git!" I threw a fry which hit him squarely in the face.

"True but your still a git." I threw another.

He dodged it and yelled "Would you stop throwing fries at me!"

"Not really. I've got nothing better to do." He grabbed my wrist as I was about to throw another fry and ate it from my hand. He grinned.

"You're so strange."

"Your one to talk!" He laughed. I laughed along and smiled inwardly as the sound filled the room.

I heard a voice from the doorway ask "What's so funny in here?" Fred and Angelina walked into the room.

"Angelina what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What I don't get a hello? Some friend you are." Fred joked turning away.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Fred." I retorted.

"We were laughing because she kept throwing fries at me."

"You kept taking them from me and eating them!" I said laughing. "Back to my question. What are you doing here Angelina? I haven't seen in since the end of my 5th year."

"They are together now." George said.

"Ah so Freddie's got a girlfriend."I laughed. They both blushed. I laughed even harder.

"Stop laughing would you." Fred said.

"Ah I'm joking around. I think it's great. I still remember when you used to talk about her back in school." Again they both blushed.

"You used to talk about me?" Angelina asked looking at Fred.

"All the time. Never would stop talking about you." George answered for his brother. Again the room filled with laughter. The sound still made me smile.  
><em><br>To Live. To Laugh. To Love._


	4. FREEDOM!

Two more months have passed and its getting closer and closer to September 1st. Clara, Ginny and Hermione will be leaving on that day aboard the Hogwarts express to their last year at Hogwarts.

When I awoke this morning George wasn't here. As I knew he wouldn't. He wouldn't be here till after lunch to reopen the shop. Healer Strout came in and gave me my medicine and took me to my rehabilitation. I walked perfectly normal.

As we walked back to my room- yes I walked- she told me I could leave now. I changed into normal clothes and ate my lunch. George would be coming soon to see me.  
>George was about to enter the room, "Hey Georgie. Close your eyes and stand there." He shut his eyes.<p>

"Why?"

"You'll see. Don't open your eyes till I say so." He nodded and I walked over quietly. I stopped right in front of him. "Open" I whispered.

His eyes fluttered open but I only gave him a second to realize I was there since my lips met his. He slowly wrapped his arms around me. My arms wound themselves around his neck.

We pulled away and I smiled up at him. "Hayley...You-you- can walk." My smile grew wider.

"I'm free Georgie. I'm free."

"Then let's get out of this place. I'm sure many people would like to see you out of here again." I grabbed my bag that Clara had packed 3 months ago and left with  
>George. I signed out with Healer Strout and we went outside. It was pouring.<p>

He took off his jacket and put it over my head as we apparated. We were outside the Burrow. I sighed at the sight. It was great to be somewhere different now.

"I'll race ya." I told him grinning.

"You sure you'll make it?"

"We'll find out." I ran ahead. He caught up quickly since his legs were longer than mine. He grabbed me around the waist before the back door and knocked on it. Mrs. Weasley opened the door. She looked shocked at what she saw.

She motioned us in and we entered. We sat down at the table and used drying charms on ourselves since we were soaked.

"EVERYONE COME DOWN HERE!" called. I could hear the pounding of steps as people came running downstairs. I saw Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, Ron,  
>Harry, Clara, Fred, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Percy and Charlie all standing at the bottom of the steps. They all looked at who sat at the table.<p>

"Hello everyone." I addressed the crowd.

"Hayley, you're out of St. Mungo's!" Hermione, Clara and Ginny yelled as they ran and hugged me. Everyone came up and said welcome back. Percy apologized for being a prat all these years and being mean to me all because of who I hung out with. I was surprised at the words he said.

I was glad to be out of St. Mungo's and able to be here with my friends. After dinner we were visited by Kingsley.

"Hayley I heard you were out of St. Mungo's." I stood up and shook his outstretched hand. "How are you?"

"Well. Glad I'm out of there finally."

"That's good to hear. I just wanted to ask if you would be interested in a job as an Auror. Without the need of your N.E.W.T's." I was shocked. I could have screamed at that very moment.

"I would love to!"

"Great. Come to the Ministry tomorrow with Harry and Ron and we'll talk about what you need to do." He bid everyone a good bye and left.

I was extremely excited. I began running around the house.

I felt two arms grab hold of me as I continued to run around the house.

"Someone's excited." George whispered in my ear.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm excited. I'M AN AUROR!"

"Well you have to take an exam first. We had to. At least it was just testing our abilities." Ron said gesturing to him and Harry.

"I don't care. That'll be easy." I was soooo happy. We all sat up and talked for awhile. Then everyone began getting tired and heading up to bed.

Only me and George were left sitting downstairs now. We were sitting on the couch in silence. We were just enjoying each other's company.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too. Why do you think I call you Love?"

"I know that. I just wanted to say that. So you know how much I love you."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my cheek. I crawled into his lap and put my head on his chest. We sat in silence again. I slowly began to fall asleep.

"Hey I think we should go to sleep." I nodded and followed him upstairs.

I fell laid down too tired to put on pajamas and fell asleep happily in George's arms.  
><em><br>To Live. To Laugh. To Love._


	5. Something From My Wildest Dreams

I awoke with my head on George's chest. I looked out the window and remembered that today was the day that I would become an Auror. I was so excited. I looked at my watch. 7:30. I needed to be at the Ministry at 8:30.

I looked back at George. His brown eyes were open.

"Morning." I said happily.

"Morning, Love." He kissed me and stared up at the ceiling.

I looked at my watch again 7:43. "I should start getting ready. It might be a long day."

"Alright. Hurry up you don't want to be late!" He joked.

"Shove off." I joked back. I kissed him and ran to Ginny's room. I grabbed clothes and a towel and took a shower. I put on a tank top and sweater with my skinny jeans and converse. After I was dressed and ready I went downstairs. The smell of pancakes filled my nostrils.

I sat down at the table just as Ron and Harry were coming downstairs, both looking tired. "Morning you two." I said grabbing some pancakes. We, besides Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, were the only ones awake.

"Morning," they grumbled together.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Tired." Harry answered.

"Still catching up on sleep from the past year." Ron said.

"Well go to sleep earlier than."

"How are you not falling asleep?" Harry asked.

"No idea. Probably cause all I really could do for about a month was sit in my hospital room, maybe." I said sarcastically. They both looked down at their plates and grabbed food.

At 8 we were done eating and getting ready to leave for the day. I went to grab my cloak from George's room. He was still asleep. I grabbed my cloak and walked over to him. I sat down on the edge of the bed and gently shook him awake.

"Watsgoinon?" he mumbled.

"Going to the Ministry." I said laughing a little.

"Good luck."

"Thanks," I said giving him a quick kiss.

"I'll miss you." He said as I almost walked out of the door.

"Miss you too." I blew a kiss at him and walked downstairs. I put my cloak back on and walked outside. Harry and Ron were out there waiting for me.

"We were wondering if you were every coming out." Ron said.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Ronald."

"Don't call me Ronald."

"I'm sorry I forgot only your girlfriend, can call you that." I laughed.

"Shut it you git." Ron muttered. Harry was next to him laughing.

"Don't call me a git. Remember who your brothers are. George would prank you constantly if he heard that." I joked. We apparated in to the Ministry.

"I'm not scared of him. I know how to deal with him. Plus I could-"

"If you say hex him, I'll hex you." He was quiet. Me and Harry laughed. Laughter was a sound that made my heart soar. It was an amazing sound. We went in the lift and got off when the lift stopped at the Auror apartment. We walked out.

I looked around amazed. Some of the people saw me and clapped.

"What's going on?" I asked Ron and Harry.

"Everyone knows your story." Harry answered.

"It was in the Prophet." Ron said.

We found Kingsley and I told him I was ready to become an Auror. I went through spells, potions and my ability to disguise myself. Also my discreteness. I passed everything with excellence. I was an Auror.

I did a little paperwork and was back at the Burrow by lunch. Everyone was happy about the news. Clara, Ginny and Hermione gave me a huge hug. I was so happy.  
>This is still just the beginning of my life in happiness. No war. No Voldemort. Just a happy life with friends, family and love and laughter.<br>_  
>To Live. To Laugh. To Love.<em>


	6. September 1st

Today was September 1st. Clara, Ginny and Hermione were going back to Hogwarts. Once everyone was up and ready me, Clara, Ginny, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ron were on our way to King's Cross.

We ran through the barrier and the three girls put their luggage onto the train.

"Good luck Clara. I'll see you over Holiday." I said hugging her.

"Good luck dear." someone said behind me. I turned around and saw Mom.

"MOM! What are you doing here?" Clara asked as we both hugged our mom.

"I wanted to at least see one of my daughters on her way to her last year at Hogwarts." We talked until the trains whistle blew signaling 5 minutes till departure. I looked around and saw Ginny and Hermione saying good-bye to Harry and Ron.

"Well I better get going and find a compartment." Clara said.

"CLARA WAIT!" Someone called as she was about to step onto the train. I turned around and saw Seamus running to where she stood. I didn't hear anything they said after that.

The whistle blew again and Ginny and Hermione called for Clara. She gave Seamus a hug and got on the train.

"I got to get to work." I said turning towards my mom.

"What do you do?"

"I'm an Auror. Something I've always wanted to be. I'll see you soon. How are you getting home? I could take you if you don't have a way back."

"Well that's good. I got here by that powder stuff. I don't have any more though."

"Floo powder. I can apparate you home. Hold on one sec." I walked over to Harry, Ron and Mrs. Weasley. "Hey could you tell Kingsley I'm gonna be a little late. I got to take my mom home."

"Sure." They said. I turned back to my mom. I took her hand and apparated back to my home. I haven't been here in so long.

"You feeling alright?"I asked my mom.

"Fine. Why?"

"Most people feel a little sick after the first time apparating. I did. George grabbed me and apparated and I felt like I was gonna puke." I said looking around my house.  
>Nothing much has changed. I looked at the clock. "I gotta go. I can't be too late." I hugged her and apparated to the Ministry. I took the elevator to the Auror department.<p>

"Sorry I'm late." I said running in. I sat down at my designated desk and began the paperwork I had.

"Hayley, I need you, Harry and Ron to head down to Diagon Alley and scope out for any known or convicted Death Eaters." I nodded my head and turned towards the other two.

"Let's go you two." They looked at me.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked.

"First assignment. We're going to Diagon Alley. I say you two go under the cloak. I'll disguise myself since not all three of us can fit under the cloak."

"Why can't one of us go in disguise?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry you're too well known. You'll be easy to spot out. Ron, your hairs quite vibrant. No one anyone won't notice that." They looked defeated. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak out from under his desk. I took out the things I would need for a disguise.

I used a simple spell to change my hair to black.

"This is too easy." I said looking into a mirror in the bathroom. I walked out. "Let's go." I said to the two. We turned on the spot and apparated to Diagon Alley. We were right in front of Gringotts. I looked down the alleyway and saw a brightly colored shop. The joke shop.

They put the cloak on and we walked down into Knock turn Alley. I saw many odd people as usual. One woman looked at me funny so I glared at her and growled. She backed off immediately.

"Hayley your scaring people." Ron whispered from behind.

"That was the point of that." I whispered back. We walked around for awhile and found no one suspicious.

I stopped at the end of an empty alleyway. I leaned against the grimy brick and watched people pass. I looked at each person and tried to see if they could be hiding anything. One man passed us with his head down not looking at anyone.

He lifted his head quickly and I saw his face. I noticed him to be Rookwood. I nudged the two next to me and pointed towards him. I withdrew my wand.

"Rookwood! Stop it there." The man lifted his head again. It was indeed Rookwood.

"What do you want?" I used the leg-locker curse and he couldn't move. "What the..?"

"You are hereby under arrest for the conviction of being a Death Eater. You will await for trial in Azkaban." I grabbed a hold of him and apparated to the prison.  
>Harry and Ron appeared behind me. "Nice job." They said as I handed in Rookwood to the guard.<p>

We apparated back to the Ministry. Kingsley let us leave early for doing well on our first assignment. It was only 2 o'clock so I apparated to Diagon Alley again after changing my hair back to normal. I walked down the alley and adjusted my hood before I entered the brightly colored joke shop.

There were only a few kids and their parents inside other than a one-eared red-haired man behind the counter going over what must have been him and his brother's expenses. I walked up to the counter and made sure my face was hidden beneath the cloak.

I tapped my fingers on the counter. He looked up.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"I was just admiring at how cute you are when your thinking." I said keeping my head down to avoid his eyes.

"Um...I have a girlfriend." He said nervously.

"Oh I know." I leaned over the counter and kissed him. "She's feeling a little upset that you didn't realize that she's the one under this cloak." I said as I pulled the hood off my head.

"Well, you could have said something sooner!"

"Well than what would be the fun it that?"

"The jokes will never die will they?" George said coming around the counter and pulling me into a hug.

"Not a chance." I said hugging him back.

"So what are you doing here, Love?" he asked kissing the top of my head.

"Got out of work early. Kingsley let us go for catching Rookwood on our first assignment."

"Well that's good. Did you eat lunch at all?" I shook my head. "Ok well, Fred should be coming back any minute. And I say we go to lunch."

"That sounds good." I said grinning. Fred came back about 5 minutes later and me and George left.

We went to a small Italian restaurant in muggle London. It was great. We ate and went back to the shop. I hung out at the shop for the rest of the afternoon and  
>went back to the Burrow when they were closing up.<p>

It was a long day.  
><em><br>To Live. To Laugh. To Love._


	7. May 2nd

It's been a year since the war. It was a happy day. Today the Weasley family had welcomed a little girl named Victoire into their family. In my thought she showed us that the war is truly over and that we can have happiness despite the losses we faced on this day a year ago.

Two days later Victoire and Fleur were at the Burrow. Right now I was holding the little girl. She smiled at me.

"You're very good with little kids." Fleur said.

"I was always told that. My mom always said that I would watch over Clara when she wasnt in the room at the age of 2." Teddy who was here with Harry looked over at Victoire. He placed a hand on hers. I had a feeling that the 1 year old already liked the little girl.

I smiled knowingly and looked at Teddy. I handed Victoire back to her mother.

Nearly everyone was here except for the three that are still back at Hogwarts. All the girls here were crowded around little Victoire. I got up and walked over to where the twins sat.

"Hey." I said sitting down in-between the two.

They replied 'hi' and George put his arm around my shoulder. Angelina came and sat down next to Fred.

"Victoire is so cute." she said.

"I know." I replied.

**KINGS CROSS (ABOUT TWO MONTS LATER) **

Here I am once again. I'm here to pick up my sister, my two best friends. Me, , Harry and Ron were here to pick them up. We watched as the train came to a halt in front of us. I saw a flash of red, blonde and brown hair walk off the train.

I ran to my friends and sister, hugging them.

"It's so good to see you three! How was your last year?"

"Good," they replied.

Harry, Ron and I grabbed their luggage and we apparated back to the Burrow.

Me, Hermione, Ginny and Clara went upstairs and I helped them unpack. Once they were unpacked we sat around talking.

"So what's new with you Hay?" Hermione asked.

"Well 'Mione, I'm an Auror as you know. Did you guys hear about Victoire?"

"Yes. Phlegm sent me a picture of her. She's very cute." Ginny said.

"Gin, when are you gonna stop calling her that?" Clara asked.

"I don't know. I probably should, shouldn't I?" We nodded and I laughed.

"She's calmed down quite a bit. She's not as crazy as she was two years ago."

We heard knocking at the door. Mrs. Weasley opened the door holding little Victoire.

"Ginny your niece is here." Ginny jumped up to look at Victoire.

"She's so cute!" she exclaimed holding the little girl in her arms. She sat down again on her bed and Clara and Hermione looked over at the 2 month year old.  
>They sat there looking at her for about 20 minutes until Ginny gave her back to her mother. Mrs. Weasley walked out and back downstairs.<p>

"So what else is new, Hay?" Clara asked.

"Nothing really. Work almost every day. It gets quite boring since most of the time its paperwork. Ask Harry and Ron they get 'bout the same amount of paperwork I do. I really just want actually go out and catch death eaters. We did catch one the day you guys went back to Hogwarts."

"Who?"

"Rookwood."

We talked for a while then it was time to eat. We went downstairs and I sat next to George and Clara. Dinner was great and we all talked about what was going on and how everyone was doing.

Soon dinner was done and we all went to sleep or left to their own homes.  
><em><br>To Live. To Laugh. To Love._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh not that great but it's what I've got. I just wanted to add since I know that on the other site I posted this on they had a bit of questions for me so if anyone has a question I'll answer! Just ask away! :)**


	8. We Continue To Grow and Share the Love

Well it's been 2 years since Clara came back from her last year at Hogwarts. I'm now 20. Two more Weasley kids are now married. Percy married a girl named Audrey and Fred and Angelina eloped in September. Also there are two other little girls in the family. Molly, Percy and Audrey's daughter and Victories' sister Dominique.  
>Right now Clara and I are packing to go to see our mom for Thanksgiving. The others have never heard of this Holiday since it's not celebrated in England.<p>

"Do you have everything Clara?" I asked double checking my list.

"Yeah I think so." she looked through her trunk once more and nodded her head.

"Good let's go." We walked downstairs into the kitchen and put our stuff down.

"There's Floo Powder next to the fireplace for you girls. Please tell your mother we said hello." Mrs. Weasley said walking into the kitchen.

"Will do. Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"I've known you for 6 years, please call me Molly."

"It'll take some time to get used to that one Mrs. Wea- Molly." I laughed slightly and walked over to the fireplace where Clara just disappeared from.

I grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and nearly dropped it when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "I think you forgot to say good-bye to someone." he joked.

"You nearly scared me to death. If we weren't at the Burrow I would have jinxed you."

"Now that's a little harsh," he laughed.

"Well I'm always on guard."

"You always have been. I still remember the train ride back from my 5th year, your 3rd. And you were worried about your sister all due to those visions, which I haven't heard much about."

"Nothing on my mind I guess. Everything's so normal now. I don't need to worry so much."

"Understandable. Now I think you should get going before your mum starts to worry about you getting lost." I kissed him and turned back to the fireplace.

I said where I wanted to go and was soon on my way to my home.

I landed on my butt, my trunk already there.

"Hayley I was beginning to get worried that you decided not to come." my mom said as I landed.

"Sorry got a little held up."

"Let me guess George?" Clara asked coming from behind her.

"Yes."

Me and Clara put our things in our rooms and then went into the kitchen to help with dinner. Our grandparents were coming over along with our aunt.

Once we prepared everything we set the table. My grandmother on my mom's side was the first to arrive. Then my other grandma came. My aunt showed up right as we were about to eat dinner.

"So what's been going on with you two girls? We haven't seen you two in so long." my grandmother said.

"We've been busy with school and then my job does take up a lot of time." I said.

"What do you do?" my grandma asked.

"I'm an Auror, I catch dark wizards." It was true they knew about me and Clara's ability.

"Sounds interesting. How about you Clara?" my aunt asked.

"I'm a Healer. I take care of the sick and magically wounded."

"Basically she's a wizarding doctor."

"What else has been going on with you two?"

"Nothing really." Clara said.

I heard the sound of apparating outside. There it was again. I whipped out my wand and ran to the door.

"What's going on?" Mom asked.

"I heard someone apparate." I saw one of the trees shake outside. I opened the door and ran out. "SHOW YOURSELF!" I didn't take a good look at the two people who came out until they were incapable of moving their legs.

"Blimey. We were coming to see the two of you, not to be body-binded." George said freeing himself.

"Oh my Merlin! I'm so sorry! Clara's inside Seamus." I went to help George up.

"Honestly you need to stop stressing out. Did you really think that death eaters would find you here?"

"No, but what if they did. Lestrange is still out there you know. I don't want to end up in St. Mungo's again. Or worse dead."

"Stop your worrying. I'll be by your side so that won't happen."

"Aww, see this is why I love you!" I kissed him and dragged him inside. We walked into the kitchen to see Clara introducing her boyfriend to our family.

"There's someone else here as well." I announced to the people in the kitchen. "Mom I'm sure you still remember George." She nodded and gave him a hug and a hello. "George, this is my aunt and my grandmas." I said gesturing to each of my family members present.

"Hello," he said shaking each of their hands.

"I don't mean to be rude by asking but why do you only have one ear?"

"That was from the war that I was telling you about earlier. I've got a scar running from my elbow to my ring finger." I said pulling up my sleeve to show a faint long scar and fading words. "And he's quite proud about the whole missing ear thing." George grinned lopsidely.

"Yes I am. And I'm sure your proud of the scar you have since you lived."

"Yes I am. Your point?"

"I have none." he said putting his arms around me.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny George."

"Ah but that's why you love me. 'Cause I'm funny. If I'm correct that's why you fell in love with _me_."

"_Well _it certainly wasn't your cockiness."

"Now whose being funny?"

"Well if I remember correctly, back at school I hung out with you, Fred and Lee. Where do you think I got it from?"

"True." We sat down. Everyone was laughing at the two of us. I just smiled. I'm used to it.

We ate dinner and then sat around talking. George and Seamus left after eating. Our family left not long after. Me and Clara went to sleep after cleaning up. We would be staying here for a few days more.  
><em><br>To Live. To Laugh. To Love._


	9. Moving In

**A/N: Alright so this is just a filler chapter. So it'll be kinda short. :D**

* * *

><p>Around my 21st birhtday George had brought something up.<p>

"You know I've been thinking," he began.

"Yeah and that would be...?" I looked up from the work in front of me.

"I think that we should start living together. Get a flat or house to live in."

I stared at him puzzled. "I don't know. I mean we've been together for maybe 7 or 8 years, but we don't know how we'll work out. For all we know we could end up in some fight that causes us to break this whole thing off. And it's not like we are getting married. If that was the case then I would say differently." I looked back at my paperwork I was trying to complete.

There was silence between us and I looked up. He was pale. "You alright?"

"Yeah-yeah I'm fine." He stammered. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause you didn't say anything after I responded to us living together."

"Trust me I'm fine." I raised an eyebrow. "I am! Really!"

I took one last look at him, as he sighed and put a hand in his coat pocket. Color was slowly returning in his face as I looked back at my work.

_To Live. To Laugh. To Love._


	10. Best Christmas Present

Its been four years since the battle. Four years since I've been in St. Mungo's to recover from my injuries. Two of my best friends were recently married. Yes, Harry and  
>Ginny are now married. I was very happy for them.<p>

Right now I was helping Molly prepare for Christmas dinner tonight. I would soon be leaving to get my family. George had suggested that I have them come. I didnt know why he had suggested this but I was perfectly fine with it.

I finished what Molly had asked me to do and left to fetch my family.

We landed in the back of the Burrow and we walked to the back door. I knocked and Hermione opened the door. She let us in and I took off my cloak.

"Oh its so good to see you again." Molly said bustling into the room and hugging my mother. She shook hands with the rest of my family and led them into the living room.

I walked in after them and sat down next to George. He put his arm around me.

Everyone was talking and meeting my family. When 6 o'clock came around dinner was ready and we sat down to eat.

Once everyone was done we went back into the living room for presents. We were handed out our presents and I noticed someone wasnt in the room.

"Some ones missing." I said aloud.

"Where's George?" Molly asked.

I walked into the kitchen to find George facing the window with his head down looking at something.

I walked over and tapped his shoulder. He jumped. He turned around one of his hands behind his back. He was pale.

"Sorry if I scared you. Are you alright your awfully pale?"

"I'm- I'm- fine." His voice cracked.

"Well come on. Were opening presents." I grabbed his other hand and went into the living room. We sat down and opened our presents.

Once all the presents were handed out Molly stood up and asked "Is everyone done opening or handing out their presents?" All nodded but one. George paled once again. For a second I thought he was going to throw up.

I put a hand on his back and slowly moved my hand in circles upon his back. "Are you alright, Georgie?"

"I'll be right back." He stood up and began walking out of the room. On his way out he pulled Fred to his feet and dragged him out.

**GEORGE'S POV **

"I cant do this mate." I said to my brother.

"Calm down. This is Hayley were talking about. Plus you've been wanting to ask her for 5 years now." he said.

"I know but what if she says no?"

"Youve been going out for 8 years. She loves you. I see it in the way she looks at you. She'd never say no."

"Alright. I need to do this." I took a deep breath and nodded towards the living room.

**HAYLEY'S POV**

They came back in. George was still pale but not as much as before. He walked over to me and took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Mum I still have one present I need to give out." I looked at him. What was he going on about?

He pulled me to the middle of the room. He began to get paler. "Hayley I need to ask you something."

"Ok, what is it?" I was beginning to get suspicious.

"Hayley I love you more than anything-and-and-"

"What is it George?" I asked calmly wanting to know what is on his mind.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Willyoumarryme?" I knew it was a question but I didnt know what he was asking.

"Come again?" I asked. He was paler than ever. He dug into his pocket and pulled something out. He went down on one knee, pulled open the box and asked "Hayley, will you marry me?"

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I couldnt believe what I was hearing. Did he really just ask me that? Everyone was looking at me. I let the tears fall and brought a hand to cover my mouth. I was about to break down. I saw the eyes around me bearing into me waiting for my answer.

I looked down at the man I loved and realised I knew my answer for 8 years. "Yes." I whispered almost inaudibly. "Yes." I repeated louder this time so everyone could here me.

He stood up and pulled me into a kiss. I felt something cold slip onto my left ring finger. Everyone around us cheered and clapped. I pulled away and looked down at my hand. The ring was beautiful. His brothers and parents surrounded him patting him on the back and hugging him. My family and the other girls came up to me and looked at the ring.

I was still crying as they hugged me. George came back over and hugged me.

"Ive been wanting to ask you for 5 years." he whispered to me.

"Is this what you wanted to ask before the battle?" He nodded. "Then why hadnt you asked sooner?"

"I was nervous. I was tonight as well but Ive put it off for too long." I smiled through the tears.

"Ive noticed." He wiped away the tears. "I love you. I have for so long."

"Same here, Love. Same here." He pulled me into a hug.

This was the best Christmas present ever.  
><em><br>To Live. To Laugh. To Love._


	11. Red and Gold

Three months before the wedding I was looking through the scrapbook from when I was in Hogwarts. I noticed two repeating colors nearly every page. Red and gold. Gryffindor colors. On almost all of my friends. Two colors I'll remember for the rest of my life.

I got up and apparated to the flat above 91 Diagon Alley. Above the joke shop. I ran to the room marked with a G and opened it. George was fast asleep. I tip-toed over to the bed and jumped on it.

"Wake up!" I shouted in his ear. He jolted awake.

"Watsthematter?" he mumbled.

"Red and gold."

"What about red and gold?" he asked propping himself up.

"It's something I'll remember for the rest of my life. I want to see that in our wedding."

"I think it's perfect." he said placing a hand on my cheek. I leaned down and kissed him.

"Now we need to get more planning done then. We've got only three more months. I'll be back in an hour." I kissed him again and apprated back to the Burrow. I showered and got dressed.

Then I ran downstairs and said goodmorning to everyone. Then I apparated back to the flat above the shop.

I found George sitting on the couch. I jumped over the back and sat down.

"What else do we need to plan?"

"Lots of things." I replied. "I'm going to have Ginny, Hermione and Luna as my bridesmaids. Hermione as my maid of honor. I'm going to plan a day for me and them to  
>get our dresses."<p>

"Well I'll have Fred and Lee up with me. Maybe when you girls get your dresses we'll get our suits."

"Sounds good. I think I'm going to have the girls in gold, because of the theme."

"I'll have Fred and Lee wear gold as well. So that means we're in red?" I nodded. We kept planning as much as we could. Red and gold staying our theme.

I couldnt wait.

* * *

><p>Now its a week before the wedding. Everyone began worrying about me since I've been sorta stressed out over everything. All the details, making sure that<br>everything was ready and that we had everything for the wedding.

I was lying in bed in my room at the Burrow.

I kept thinking about the wedding. I was excited and nervous all at the same time.

I heard the door open and close and could tell someone sat down next to me.

"Hey Hay. You awake?"

I sat up and nodded my head.

"Well get up and get dressed. I have a surprise for you." He kissed my forehead and walked out. I got up and dressed and then went downstairs.

"Close your eyes." I did as told and he took my hand.

Where we ended up I do not know. I heard a door open and was led inside. I heard a couple of shouting kids before I was ushered inside.

"Open." I heard George say. I opened my eyes to find that I was standing in a living room.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Welcome home, Love." I looked at him in shock.

I looked around. "I love it!" I said hugging him tightly. I was home.  
><em><br>To Live. To Laugh. To Love._


	12. Nervous

**Heyy I know I havent updated in awhile and I'm truely sorry! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>When I woke up I instanly felt nervous. I sat up and put on a pair of jeans and a tee. Clara walked in as I finished making my bed.<p>

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Morn-morning." I said trying to control the butterflys in my stomach.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked walking in with a tray of food. She set it down and sat down next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said flashing a smile. She walked out and Clara took her spot next to me.

"Your not fine, Hayley. Whats the matter?" She glared at me. Clearly wanting the truth.

"I'm dead nervous. I dont know why. I-I cant help-help it." I said the butterflys getting worse. I began freaking out. Why was I so nervous?

"Hayley calm down. It'll be fine." I couldnt answer her. The butterflys continued to get worse. She ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARAS POV <strong>

I ran downstairs. Why was Hayley freaking out. Once I got down the stairs I ran into the kitchen.

"Hayley's freaking out." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Why?" nearly everyone said. George stood up.

"Hermione, Ginny, Clara, Fleur please come with me," Molly said putting down the dishes she was about to wash. George began making his way away from the table.

"Sit down." Molly said pointing to the table.

"I want to make sure shes alright."

Molly glared at him, "We'll make sure of that. Now sit down."

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV <strong>

5 minutes later Clara came back with Ginny, Hermione, Molly and Fleur.

Hermione came to my side and put her arms around me. I was now sitting on the floor with tears running down my cheeks.

"Hayley calm down. Whats wrong?" Molly said sitting down on my other side and putting her arm around me. She took out a hankercheif and handed it to me.

I wiped my eyes, "I-I-I'm so ner-nervous about the wedding. That maybe this might be all a dream and I'll-I'll wake up and it wont be real."

She pulled me to my feet and brought me to the window. "Look out there Hayley. Thats the marquee you'll be married in." Ginny and Fleur walked up behind us. Hermione was pulling out the dresses.

"And look theres' George." Ginny said pointing down below us. He looked stressed. He leaned up against the house running a hand through his hair. Fred came out after him and was talking to him.

"Looks like zey are both nervous." Fleur said. I heard the door open and close.

"What is everyone looking at?" a singsong voice behind us said.

"LUNA!" I turned around and hugged her.

"Hello Hayley. How are you?"

"Nervous." I was taken by the arms and sat down. I was handed my dress and told to put it on. When I walked out of the bathroom and found Hermione, Ginny and  
>Luna in their bridesmaids outfits which were knee length gold dresses and Clara dressed in a knee length peach dress. Fleur and Molly had left to get ready.<p>

"Can someone help me with this?" I said. Clara ran over and zipped the dress.

"Hayley- You look beautiful." Mom said walking into the room.

"Thanks Mum. I thought you were coming when the wedding started?"

"I wanted to see you before hand." Molly came into the room.

"Oh my-" she took a look at all of us. We all sat down and let them do our hair. Mine was in perfect curls around my head.

Once we were all ready Clara went out to sit in the marquee with my mom and Mrs. Weasley. I was behind Hermione, Ginny and Luna (in that order).

I stood with yellow and red roses in my hand the others with red in their hands. Here we waited by the door. Butterflys still fluttering.  
><em><br>To Live. To Laugh. To Love._


	13. I Mean it When I Say I Love You

Me and the girls walked up right before the marquee. An archway stood in front of us. Music started and they walked down. Once they reached the end of the aisle the music changed. I saw as everyone stood for me and I began walking down.

I couldnt pay attention to them. I was to busy looking straight ahead of me at the man I love. He smiled brightly at me. I smiled back, my cheeks getting hot. As I walked down I saw that my mother and Mrs. Weasley had tears in their eyes.

The music stopped as I took my spot next to George. I handed my flowers to Hermione who gave me a supporting smile. I looked down at my hands. I was shaking. He followed my gaze and held up his hand to show me he was shaking as well.

I looked at him and we both laughed a little louder than we should have. But then again thats just how we are. We heard a few chuckles behind us.

We said our vows and put the rings on.

"You may now kiss the bride." Both of us smiled into the kiss.

When we pulled away we were grinning like idiots with our foreheads pressed together. Everyone around us cheered. Hermione handed me back my flowers before me and George walked back inside so they could set up the reception.

When we entered the house I took off the veil on my head.

I felt two arms wrap around me. "I love you." I turned around George's arms still around me.

"I love you too." I wrapped my arms around him. We stood there in silence for a few moments. "You know love is a strong word...but I really mean it." I said breaking the silence.

"I do to. I meant it the first time I told you and I always will no matter what." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I pulled away just as Clara came into the house.

"The receptions ready." She said.

George grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

As we entered the marquee he stopped in front of everyone and pulled me into a kiss. We pulled apart and I was greeted by all of the Weasley's.

"Welcome to the family Hayley." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you Molly." I hugged her and turned to my mom. I hugged her and went back to everyone else. They were all welcoming me to the family.

All we could hear was the sound of peoples voices. People walked up to us and congragulate us. Music started up and George took my hand.

Everyone gathered around us. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It wasnt easy since I was short compared to him. I layed my head on his chest and we swayed to the music.

I could have stayed there forever. I was happy. I never really thought about my past anymore.

He kissed the top of my head as the music stopped. Another song came on and everyone else began dancing. We sat down.

George looked at me and traced his finger down my nose. I laughed and kissed him.

Dinner was served and people talked as they ate. I was about to take a bite of my food when George looked over at me. My fork returned to my plate and I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tounge as I looked over at him.

We both laughed. "What are you doing?" he said through fits of laughter.

I shrugged. "Being myself as usual." I was still laughing.

We continued to eat. Once everyone was done the plates disappeared and music started again.

The cake was soon brought out. I grabbed the knife to cut the cake. George put his hand over mine and we cut the cake. We put the slice onto a plate.

He put his finger in the cake and took off some of the icing. He put it on my nose.

"I think its more like this." I laughed grabbing the plate and smashing its contents into his face. I pulled the plate away to find his face covered in cake. Everyone laughed and clapped at what I had done.

He looked at me and smiled mischeiviously. "Very funny." He grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I pulled away grabbing a napkin and wiped off the cake now on my face.

I picked up another and began cleaning the cake off his face. Everyone was laughing.

"Everyone go outside!" Fred and Lee shouted. We began piling out of the marquee. Me and George were pushed in front of everyone else.

In seconds the sky erupted in bright colors. Fireworks were going off in every direction.  
><em><br>To Live. To Laugh. To Love._


	14. How It All Came Together

(/italics/ is the video)

As the fireworks fizzed out and a giant image appeared in the sky. It was a video.  
><em><br>"How does this thing work?"_  
><em><br>"It's already on genius." Clara said._  
><em><br>"Oh." Fred said. Lee is laughing in the backround._

I watched as my sister and two friends sat down in front of the camera.  
><em><br>"We are making this video to show how Hayley and George came to where they are now." Clara spoke._  
><em><br>"First we are going to talk to a few friends and family of theirs." Lee said._

The sceen changed over to my mom and Clara.  
><em><br>"I noticed a few strange things about Hayley when she was about 7 or 8. When she was angry some thing would break or fall. When she got her letter to Hogwarts it explained everything."_  
><em><br>"My sister was shocked at first but after a while she got really excited. She was always into the whole witchcraft thing. She loves Halloween. And when I got my letter the next year me and her went runnning around the house like a couple of maniacs. We were really excited that me and her are witches."_  
><em><br>"Hayley came back after her first year and she told me all the things that are different about the two worlds. You know the muggle and the wizard. She always spoke of the friends she had made at Hogwarts. She made many friends it seemed. And then I remember when she came back from her 5th year. This was when I finally met George. She had spoke of him before but she never said anything about them dating."_

The sceen changed again. Now I saw the Weasley family. Molly and Arthur spoke first.  
><em><br>"When George and Fred came back from their 3rd year and Ron from his 1st they mentioned Hayley when they were talking about their friends." Arthur said._  
><em><br>"I remember as the years went by and when Hayley and Clara stayed with us that one summer. I had met her before that but I finally got to know her. She is a very funny girl. Even though she would worry about her visions she always found the light in every thing. And know as I look back on it I notice how much her and George are alike. And I'm really happy for them."_

Bill and Charlie talked about how funny me and George are and Percy once again appoligized for being a git because of who I was friends with.  
><em><br>"George is my twin and Hayley is a really good friend in which without her I wouldnt be here today. When they first started dating I made fun of them quite a bit. They would tell me to be quiet and leave them alone, but they knew I was joking around. Once the school found out they were together I half expected everyone to be watching there backs all the time. Afraid they would be pranked." Fred laughed. "And then the battle came around. I was so close to be killed and without Hayley I would have been dead."_

The camera was turned over to Ron and Ginny.  
><em><br>"When I first met Hayley it was on the train to Hogwarts. She seemed a little strange. Most of the time she staring out the window. And when the twins came in she was able to tell them apart right away."_  
><em><br>"I met Hayley in Diagon Alley before my first year. She was introduced to me and my first thought was that she is really nice. Her and her sister both. We became friends quickly. She stood up for me if I was bullied in my first year. She stood up for all her friends no matter what, yet nothing anyone said to her or about her hurt her in anyway. And when somone called her crazy she always said 'Crazy. No. Insane. Yes.' And I'm really glad shes going to be family."_

The sceen is changing once again and now I see a bunch of George and I's friends.  
><em><br>"I became friends with George in our first year. In my third we met Hayley who on her first day at Hogwarts became our friend. I remember a few years later in my fifth year on the first day back at Hogwarts. In our dorm was me, Fred and George and I remember Fred making fun of George because he liked Hayley. He kept saying how it would never work out between them because she's 2 years younger. And now look at where they are. 8 years they've been together and they're getting married."_  
><em><br>"Hayley's one of my really good friends. Since the beginning of my first year she was nice to me and when Ron said that I was a nightmare that year she told him off. she always stuck up for me. I still remember when she told me about her crush on George. Well I sort of figured it out myself. She said it wouldnt work out also because of the age difference. And when they did start dating I laughed and told her I knew it would work out."_  
><em><br>"Hayley was one of my first friends when I came to Hogwarts. SHe had no problem telling people off if they said somehting about her friends. Although sometimes her temper could get to her and she became a little scary. If she had a vision about something bad she would warn us or in one case she actually tried avoid the situation all together. She always has her friends backs. And George could make anyone laugh. With the two of them you would never stop laughing for as long as you live."_  
><em><br>"Hayley is a very good friend. Back in school people would call me Loony and if looks could kill a few people may not be here today." Luna laughed. "She was there if I was sad or upset. She was always there for me and still is to this day. I know I can count on her. I was really happy for her when she started dating George. She was always smiling. I remember her telling me how happy he made her."_

Now I saw everyone all sitting around waving at the camera.  
><em><br>"We are very happy for you two!" They all said._

The screen turned black for a second before it changed to another video. This one went through everything in our lives. There were even pictures from when I was younger that they most likely got from my sister.

BY the end of the video my sides hurt from laughing, tears were streaming down my face and I wore a huge smile.

_To Live. To Laugh. To Love._


	15. I Want To Make Him Pay For What Hes Done

We had spent a week in Italy after the wedding. It was beautiful! But know we both returned to work. The Auror office congragulated me and then I returned to work.

It was mostly a load of paperwork. Months after my return Kingsley told us that someone had spotted Lestrange. I wanted to catch him and make him pay for what he did to me and so many others. The thought of that night made me very angry.

I ended up going back home in a very bad mood. I usually came home first so I grabbed some water and sat down in the living room. I remember being dragged by my hair where everyone could see me. Blood dripping down my broken arm and the pain from it and the Cruciatus Curse.

I heard a crack and heard the door open. I stayed where I was. The anger towards the one death eater making my blood boil.

I felt two arms wrap around me from behind. I turned around and saw George standing there.

"Hello Love." he said kissing my cheek. I muttered a hello back. "Whats wrong?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Kingsley told us today that they found a lead on Lestrange. He's still out there. I was just thinking about the battle. He's the only one of my torturers left. I want him to pay for what he had done to me. I've still got scars on my arm."

"I know how you feel about making him pay for what he had done. I almost lost you that night. I dont know what I would have done if that happened." he choked out. His finger was absent mindedly tracing the scar on my arm. Faint as it was you could still see it clearly enough. "And about still having the scars on your arm...We both have our scars from that war." He pointed to where his left ear SHOULD be.

I laughed. "I quess we do."

* * *

><p>I walked out into the chilly late November air and apprated to the Ministry. I walked into the office and sat down at my desk. Ron and Harry greeted me as usual and we began on our work. Once Kingsley got here we would go out and look for Lestrange as we normally did almost every day since he told us they found a lead on him.<br>Its been a month now and we've only caught a glimpse of him before we could try and catch him.

Once again we didnt catch Lestrange. We spent the entire day in the freezing cold. When I got home I sat by the fire to get the feeling back in my toes. I was dozing off when someone sat beside me. I could tell it was George.

He caught me before I fell asleep on the floor. I heard him laugh as he sat me up.

"Hay are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Cold and tired thats all." He pulled me into a hug. I sat there in his arms with my head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>George shook me awake about an hour later. We were still in the same place on the floor by the fire.<p>

"You could have woken me sooner I would have gone upstairs."

"It doesnt really matter to me."

I got up and headed upstairs. I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow we could catch Lestrange.

* * *

><p>I awoke feeling sick. <em>Great<em>, I thought, _this is what happens when you get stuck in the cold for a month_. I got up to get ready for work despite my ill feeling. However, I felt naseous. I ran to the bathroom.

I hated being sick. I felt someone pull my hair back. I got and brushed my teeth. I still felt a little naseous.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Probably just from being out in the cold for so long."

"I dont think you should go to work today. I dont want you getting anymore sick than you already are."

"No I'll be fine."

"No. You should go to St. Mungo's and stay home. I'll owl Kingsley and tell him your not going in today. Now go lay down."

* * *

><p>I sat around waiting for my sister to come. She worked at St. Mungo's and was going to pick me up before work.<p>

She came about a quarter to eight.

"Its probably just the flu or something." I told her as we entered the hospital.

I talked to the lady at the front desk and she brought me to a different part of the hospital and told me to wait for a doctor. Clara stayed with me since she didnt need to really be here till 8:30. A doctor came for me not to long after we sat down.

The doctor did the normal things a doctor would do if you were sick and said they would be right back. Clara came in after they left and sat next to me.

We waited for about five minutes before they came back.

I didnt have the flu. In fact I wasnt really even sick.

* * *

><p>"Hayley I cant believe this!" Clara squeled as we walked out of the room.<p>

"Me neither, Sis."

"You need to tell George."

"Actually I have a better idea. I'll tell him on Christmas. But I think I'll tell mom and the others." I hugged my sister and apparated to the Burrow.

I knocked on the back door and Molly answered.

"Hayley, come in it's cold out there. George told me you were sick. You dont want to become any sicker."

"Well Molly, I'm actually not sick." I took a deep breath. "I'm going to have a baby."

She pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Congratulations! Oh this is wonderful."

"Thank you. But I'm not going to tell George yet. I was thinking of telling him on Christmas. It seems to be a good day for news. I mean thats when he asked me to be his girlfriend and to marry him."

"I'll keep it a secret." She smiled and winked.

"Hey is Hermione here?"

"No shes at work right now."

"Alright. Maybe I'll owl her later. That reminds me I need to tell Mom." I took out my phone and walked outside. I called my mom who was very happy about the news.

Once I was done talking to her I went back inside.

"So how are you going to tell George?" Molly asked.

"I'll have to think about it. I just thought of something."

"And what would be that dear?"

"How is he going to take the news? I mean we've talked about starting a family but I never thought it would be so soon." I started thinking about the way he would take it.

"Oh Hayley, I'm sure George will take it just fine. He will be very happy. And he loves you and I know he will love the little boy or girl inside of you." She hugged me.

"You're right Molly."  
><em><br>To Live. To Laugh. To Love._


	16. Another Christmas

It was now Christmas and luckily I didnt have to go to work. I woke up early as have been for awhile. I went to the tree in the living room and grabbed my present to George.

I went back upstairs and layed back down. He woke up as I layed down.

"Happy Christmas." I said. I handed him the present.

He took it and sat up. He reached over to the side table and handed me my present. I sat up as well.

We opened out presents. He had given me a bottle of perfume.

"Ginny helped me pick it out." he told me. I had given him a new jacket.

"There should be a card there too." I said. He found it and read it through.

He looked at me. "What do you mean by 'we love you'?"

"Well cause theres me," I took his hand and placed it on my stomach, "and the baby."

He looked stunned. I smiled. "I cant believe it." he said.

* * *

><p>We went to the Burrow for dinner. Ginny came and hugged me the second I walked in the door. She was going to have a baby as well. She and everyone else already knew.<p>

We ate dinner and opened presents. Then we all sat around talking to each other.  
><em><br>To Live. To Laugh. To Love._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I know its short but the next part will be out tomorrow!<strong>


	17. Chances I Take

I was sitting inside reading my book about two weeks after Christmas. I just returned from work and we had no news about Lestrange in awhile. I heard the sound of appration outside. There it was again. And again. Who was outside?

The door opened and George walked in followed by Ron and Harry. "Hayley, we've found Lestrange." Harry and Ron said at the same time. "He was just seen in Knockturn Alley."

"I'll get my cloak. I'll be right back." I ran up the stairs to my room. I heard the pounding of steps behind me. I grabbed my cloak and was about to leave the room when George opened the door.

"I don't want you to go." he said blocking the door. "It's my job, George. I have to."

"I understand that, but I know what that man is capable of. He tried to kill you. Don't you think he might try to again? I cant lose you. That was the worst night of my life nearly losing the girl I love. What if he does try and actually kills you tonight? I wont be just losing you." His eyes were shining with tears.

"I'll be fine. I'm stonger than I was then. I know more." I retorted.

"I know this. But then again he's a death eater."

"Like it matters. I've dealt with them before. Once again, THIS. IS. MY. JOB."

The tears that were forming in his eyes spilled out. "Please dont do this to me. I cant bear to lose you."

"Fine. I'll be right back. Let me just tell Harry and Ron I wont be helping them on this one." I ran downstairs and told them to go on without me.

Dinner was unusually quiet. Once dinner was over George went to sleep right away. I couldnt help but think about how my two bestfriends are out there right now trying to capture a death eater that nearly killed me. I needed to help them. I ran upstairs and snuck quietly into my room. A light snoring filled the room. I grabbed my cloak which was sitting on a chair in the corner.

I walked over to where George layed, fast asleep. "I have to do this." I whispered more to myself than him before I kissed his cheek.

I walked downstairs and apparated to Diagon Alley. I saw two wands point straight at me.

"Harry! Ron! Its Hayley!" They lowered their wands. "How did you manage to get out without my brother noticing?" Ron asked as we slowly walked on.

"He was asleep. He doesnt know. I feel terrible about it, but I couldnt let my two friends face this death eater alone."

We heard laughter behind us. It was a wicked, cold laugh that made my toes curl. "I would have thought you to be dead, you little mud-blood." the voice drawled.

"Its amazing what magic can do, Lestrange. And by calling me a 'mud-blood' it has no effect." I turned around; my wand pointing at the death eater.

Ron and Harry turned around and stepped in front of me, as if protecting me. Lestrange laughed again. He apparated behind me and before I could do anything he grabbed a hold of me and apparated. Harry and Ron I could tell followed. We stopped.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled. "You aurors think you can throw me in Azkaban. I have no intention of going back there you filthy little mud-blood Capello."

"Calling me a mud-blood has no effect on me. Never has. Never will. Plus I'm not a Capello anymore."

"CRUCIO!" I felt pain all over and fell to the ground. I've felt pain like this before. 9 years ago. When I was tortured. I heard a few screams and shouts and soon saw Lestrange fall to the floor; binded head to toe in ropes. Someone knelt beside me. The person beside me picked me up and I fell asleep, hoping this was all a dream. A bad dream.

* * *

><p>I awoke in St. Mungos hours later. Once George realised I was awake he pulled me into a hug.<p>

"I told you not to go." He was crying.

"I know. I'm sorry, I really am, but I had to. I couldnt let them go alone." I was crying as well know.

"I'm just so glad that you're alright." He wiped away the tears on my face and his own. Then he placed a hand on my stomach. "And our little girl is alright as well.

The healers said she would be a girl."

"I already knew that. I had a vision a few days ago. I want her name to be Francesca."

"I think thats a great name." someone replied. I looked over at the door where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Clara and Kingsley stood. Clara came around and hugged me.

George turned to me. "I dont want you to go back to work. For now at least." I nodded my head and hugged him.

_To Live. To Laugh. To Love._


	18. Boredom

**Hey sorry I know I havent updated in a LONG time. I just keep forgetting to update. Well its here now so ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Two weeks later I found myself at the joke shop.<p>

"Fred I need help with these boxes!" George shouted up the stairs.

"You know I'm right here. I can help you." I said.

"Not a chance. Sorry Love."

"Well sorry if boredom is starting to consume me. I want to do some thing. Please?" I gave him the bst puppy eyes I could muster.  
>He laughed. "Those may have worked back in school but I'm immune now."<p>

"Fine. But I really really really need something to do."

"Well you could help me unpack boxes or work behind the counter." I went to help him unpack the boxes and then began working behind the counter. It was a slow buisness day due to the fact that most kids were know back at Hogwarts.

The best part of my day was when my good friend Luna came into the shop.

"Hello Hayley." I jumped my back was turned and I hadnt know any one came in. "Sorry to scare you. Clara told me you were here and I wanted to say hi." She said as I turned around.

"Hi Luna. Yes I've been here for a couple of weeks now."

"Why arent you at work?"

I stepped out from behind the counter to see my friend. She looked at my slightly swollen stomach and squeled with joy.

"Oh congrats!"

"Yeah and after I got into a bad situation with a death eater George wouldnt let me go back to work til the baby is born."

"Thats right."

I jumped again.

"What is this scare-Hayley-to-death-day?"

"Sorry Love."

He kissed me. "Hello Luna. How are you?"

"Very well thank you. Congratulations by the way." George said thank you and went back to restocking the shelves.

"Well I must go. I'll see you later Hay."

"Later Luna. Don't let the Nargles get to you." She laughed as she walked out of the store and into Diagon Alley.  
><em><br>To Live. To Laugh. To Love._


	19. Beautiful

**Hey sorry I know I havent updated in a LONG time. I just keep forgetting to update. Well its here now so ENJOY! And I've been getting to sidetracked with reading Hunger Games fanfics and homework. cant wait til schools over. its soooooooo close. just a full week left then testing and I'M FREE!**

* * *

><p>Right now I dont think I could ever be happier. In my arms I held my beautiful little girl. Her eyes were green like mine. Her hair as vibrant as her fathers. I looked to my right and saw my husband. He was smiling down at the another little girl with the same vibrant hair and green eyes as Francesca.<p>

We named her Georgia. We thought it would be ironic. First there was Fred and George, now Francesca and Georgia. All four of them with vibrant red hair.

"Beautiful." George said. I looked at him. "Theyre beautiful."

"I know." My finger was grasped by the little girl in my arms. Her hand was so tiny. He stood up and sat down on the bed next to me.

He kissed my forehead and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too." My mom and Clara entered the room. My mom ran to the other side of me and hugged me. I handed her over the baby and she couldnt stop smiling.

"Which one is this?" My mom asked.

"Francesca."

"How can you tell?" Clara asked.

"Easy. Georgia has a freckle on her neck. I guess it comes easily when you've been able to tell Fred and George apart for years."

George shifted Georgia in his arms so I could see her face. I smiled at both of them. I kissed him and continued to smile at the little girl.

All day we were visited by both sides of the family. Each of them excited. Ginny and Harry had come and brought their son James Sirius.

I dont think I have ever smiled so much in my life. My lifes been great.

* * *

><p>Two days later we returned home. The girls were fast asleep so I took them upstairs and placed them in their crib. I sat in the chair by the corner watching over them. I soon fell asleep.<p>

I was woken up not long after by someone shaking me. Freaked out that someone was waking me up I shot up out of the chair and pinned the person to the ground.

"Hayley! Its me! Calm down!" George nearly yelled.

"I'm sorry! I just sort of freaked out." I released his arms and he sat up. I sat on the ground next to him.

"I've noticed. However, it's understandable. Mum was the same way over us. She would freak out if someone came after us."

"I know. Especially what happened with Bellatrix and Ginny that night." I laughed and placed my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me pulling me into a hug.

One of the girls began to cry and I jumped up. I looked for the one that was crying. It was Fran. I picked her up and soothed her back to sleep but not before she woke her sister. George picked her up and got her to go back to sleep.  
><em><br>To Live. To Laugh. To Love._


	20. So Alike

**Hey sorry I know I havent updated in a LONG time. I just keep forgetting to update. Well its here now so ENJOY! And I've been getting to sidetracked with reading Hunger Games fanfics and watching _Merlin_ (a really good show for those who havent seen it), plus I've doing my summer reading (really boring) but here's the next chapter and once again sorry for the wait. :)**

* * *

><p>Every since the girls were born I've been getting little sleep. And it's only been two months! I put the girls in their stroller and grabbed the bag with their stuff inside.<br>I then apparated to Diagon Alley.

I walked along to the brightly colored shop I loved so much. The bell above the door rung as I opened the door. The shop was more occupied than I thought it would.

Little kids were running in every direction looking at the stocked shelves while their parents ran after them trying to control them.

I looked above me at the stair cases that led upstairs. I knew I wasnt going to be able to take the stroller up the many flights so I just called out George's name. He came bounding down the stairs seconds later followed by Fred and Haylee.

Haylee squealed with excitement when she saw the stroller.

"Auntie Hayley can I see the baby?" For a two and a half year old she spoke so clearly.

"In a minute. I need to talk to your uncle and see if either of them are awake." She nodded and began running around the store. "I see you're in charge of her today." I said to Fred. (it rhymes)

"She's very hyper today. We've just found her hiding in one of the storage closets. Speaking of which where did she go now?" He began looking through each of the aisles searching for his daughter.

"Holy hippogriff she really is hyper. We were searching for an hour! Anyway, what's brought you here Love?" George said.

"Well, they fell asleep on my way over here but I couldn't handle them both. I was going insane."

"Well than you should come with me to work till you can handle them by yourself."

"Ok than." I heard laughter behind me. When I turned around I saw Fred with Haylee in his arms laughing hysterically. She looked a lot like Angelina but definitely  
>had her father and uncles laugh.<p>

"Auntie Hayley can I see the baby now?" I looked in the stroller and saw that both of them were awake. I told her sit down. I grabbed Fran and sat her gently in her cousin's arms. Fred sat next to her to make sure she didn't drop Fran.

I picked up Georgia and sat down on her other side. George sat next to me.

Angelina returned from work 20 minutes later and laughed when she saw Haylee holding Fran. She took a picture that she said she would charm to move like every other picture in the wizarding world.

* * *

><p>That night I actually got more sleep than I expected. I woke up in the middle of the night to find that George wasn't there.<p>

I got up and walked into the hallway. I saw a light coming from the girl's room down the hall. I walked into the room and saw him sitting in the rocking chair in the corner fast asleep.

I didn't want to wake him so I went back to bed knowing if he woke again he would return.

Half an hour later I was woken by a cry from one of the girls. I got up and found that George still wasn't here. I laid back down.

However I shot back up when I heard "HAYLEY!" I ran out of the room grabbing my robe on the way out.

I ran into the girls room where George was freaking out.

"What's wrong?!" I shouted.

"Geor-Georgia. She was crying one second and-and then-then she was quiet. I kept saying her name, saying things to her and she still won't open her eyes!"

I took her from his arms and set her on the changing table. I took her hands which wrapped around my fingers. I could see what she was seeing.

Two little red-headed girls about the age of two were sitting next to each other in front of a blonde haired woman. It was me.

I smiled to myself. Georgia's eyes were now open.

"Seer." I whispered.

"Come again?"

"She's a seer. Like me."

"So she'll be able to see things before they happen. What about Fran? Wouldn't she be able to see things too?"

"Not exactly. Not all twins are exactly alike. Georgia will think for most of the time she's having déjà vu. Like I did till I came to Hogwarts. But she'll have someone to explain this to her."

"I think she's going to be more like you Love."

"Really? I think she's more like both of us. Fran will probably be more like Fred. How much you want to bet Georgia will take a liking to fireworks. Just like us."

"I'll laugh if that happens."  
><em><br>To Live. To Laugh. To Love._


	21. Chapter 21

It was a few months later and the girls were now about 8 months old. We were going to visit my mom today. Clara was there as well. She was with Seamus. I felt like I haven't seen her awhile. She told us she was getting married.

When she told me that they were getting married I hugged her and Seamus. After we all ate dinner we headed home.

By the time we got home it was late and the girls were asleep. I took them upstairs and placed them in their cribs. I then got ready for bed.  
>I fell asleep not really thinking about anything from my past. However, I had dreams about it. Bad dreams. Nightmares. I wasn't the only one.<p>

I awoke with a start. Startled by my dream. I knew it was a dream because I saw the rubble from the war, and all the people I know to be dead lying in the hall dead or running around before their end.

"Bad dream?" I turned to see George sitting up, looking pale and scared. He looked like he was about to burst into tears.  
>"Yes. What's wrong with you?"<p>

"Same. More like a nightmare. What was yours about?" he asked shakily.

Did I really want to tell him? I guess I would have to. "I dreamt that I didn't save Fred that night. That I would have lost one of my best friends and see you very depressed."

~Hayley's Nightmare~  
><em>I ran through the castle looking for Fred. I knew the trouble that could possibly happen if he wasn't with George. Which he wasn't. I stopped when I looked at the top of the stairs to see Dolohov with his wand raised. I ran up the steps as fast as I could. Hoping to save the life that was about to be taken. It didn't matter who it was but I felt it was right. But it was too late. With a flash of green light the person at the receiving end of Dolohov's curse lay on the ground. Dead.<em>

_Dolohov turned around and raised his wand to me. But I was too quick and he was hit with a full body bind. As he toppled to the ground I saw who was now dead. I dropped to my knees and let the tears flow freely. It was Fred. My best friend was...gone._

_I was now in the Great Hall where the injured were being healed and the dead being mourned. It had been awhile since I first saw my friend dead. As I walked closer to where the Weasley family stood I could see them all crying. George turned to face me. Tears rolling down his face._  
><em>I ran towards him and cried into his chest. He held me close and I could feel tears hit the top of my head.<em>

_Days later a funeral was held for all of those who died fighting in the war. George stayed locked in his old room the entire time. I felt like he was becoming distant towards me. I tried every day since the war to get him out of that room or even to eat something._ _But today he would come out. He had to. He had to be at that funeral. No matter what. I went up the stairs and knocked on his door._

_"George you have to come out of there!" I only heard a muffled sob and "Leave me alone!"_

_I couldn't take this. I unlocked the door and found him sitting on the floor. His eyes were lifeless and his hair was dull. He had tear stains on his face. Over all he looked awful._

_"I thought I said to leave me alone." I walked closer to him after shutting the door._

_"You can't sit in here for the rest of your life, George. We all miss him. But don't push away the people that are trying to help you. You're a wreck." I sat beside him and turned his face towards mine. "Please don't do this to me."_

_"I'm not pushing any one away." He said sullenly._

_"Yes you are! I haven't heard anything from you for days! You haven't said anything to anyone since the battle! You are pushing people away George! You haven't even eaten in three days! I know depression hurts but think about what Fred would say. He would tell you to pull yourself together and move on with life!"_

_He was silent for a while until he broke down crying again. I opened my arms and let him cry into my shoulder. After a few minutes I dragged him to his feet and made him get ready for the funeral._

_The funeral was quite depressing. No one left dry eyed. George had fell to his knees seeing his brother. I dropped down beside him pulling him into a hug a crying myself._  
>~end of nightmare~<p>

"It was awful." we were both crying now. "What was yours about?"

"It was similar; but- it-it wasn't Fred who died."

~George's nightmare~  
><em>Where was Hayley? Who was with the death eaters? So many questions ran through my head right now. The Lestrange's were dragging someone with them. It was Hayley! She looked so weak. There was blood dripping down her arm and on her jacket.<em>

_They stopped and threw her to the ground. She tried to push herself up but failed. I went to run to her and take her back inside the castle. I was stopped when Bellatrix screamed "DONT MOVE!"_ _Fred and Ron pulled me back. She made to push herself up again._

_I waited as Harry showed that he wasn't really dead. In all the confusion I was able to get to Hayley. I picked her up and brought her inside. Her eyes were closed and it looked like it hurt for her to breath._

_The battle was finally over. Everyone crowded around Hayley. Her breathing was shallow._

_"Hayley, are you alright?" I asked shakily._

_"I...wish I...could say...I was..."_

_We were slowly losing her. The tears were flowing freely now._

_"I love you, George." She said. I looked down at her._

_"Please, don't leave me." It was too late. She was gone. Clara let out a sob and broke down crying._ _I placed her lifeless body on the cot and put my head in my hands._

\  
><em>"Its ok mate. We are all going to miss her." Fred said through his own tears.<em>

_His words angered me for some reason. Probably because I knew I would never see her again. Probably because I wanted to marry her. I remembered the question I wanted to ask her earlier and dug into my pocket to and pulled out the little box that held the ring._

_I opened the box and looked at the ring. Then down at Hayley. Why did she have to leave me like this? I closed the box and chucked it across the hall. I didn't hear it hit anything._

_"I think you threw this?" How could it be her voice? She's in front of me eyes closed not breathing? I looked next to me. There stood Hayley holding the box. But she was different. She wasn't human. She really wasn't anything at all._

_"Hayley? What's- what's going on?"_

_"I always feared death. I learned that people...become ghosts only if...they have unfinished business in the world of the living or they feared death. I'm one of those people. Now I believe this is yours." She handed me the box not even asking what it was. I fell to my knees and cried. I hope I'm crazy. This can't be happening._

_She went down on her knees. "Listen I know you're upset about this. I didn't want this to happen. I was hoping no one we were close to would end like this. But don't live life being depressed over me. Please! I know it's going to be hard but you have to move on."_

_"It's not that easy Hayley! I love you. I could never love someone more than I love you." The tears were streaming down my face._

_"I understand that. But you have to learn to love someone again at some point in your life."_

_I had nothing to say to her after that. Now it was the day of the funeral for the people that died in the battle. Hayley's mom was to be there for it._  
><em>I barely ate anything lately and I didn't want to leave for the funeral. However Fred forced me into going by dragging me in front of the mirror and telling me that she wouldn't want to see me like this and that I should pull myself together.<em>

_And now here I was looking at her lifeless body and watching through my own tears her mother cry as she looked at her daughter._

_She looked up at me. "I remember you. Your George right?" Her voice was shaky._

_I nodded my head. "Yes. I loved her so much. And now...now she's gone."_

_"She was such a lovely girl. We will all miss her. I know I will."_  
>~End of Nightmare~<p>

"Mine was a little freaky."

"It's true about people becoming ghosts you know." I said.

"Really? I never knew that." I nodded my head. We wiped our eyes and kept saying how glad we were that neither of our nightmares came true.

_To Live. To Laugh. To Love._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's been a reaaaaaaallllllllyyyyy loooooooonnnnnggg time! I feel terrible but here it is! thanks for reading and sorry fot the wait. again I am and never will be J.K. Rowling!**


End file.
